Snow
by Asabella
Summary: We watch as Zuko and Katara grow from young children to adults, how does their relationship progress? A Christmas Zutara fic. Merry Christmas Everyone! Enjoy!


Zuko looked out his cloudy window; it had been fogged up by the winter weather.

He wasn't all that fond of snow, to be honest, the only reason why he liked it was because it meant a delay, or like today, no school.

"Zuzu!" A high pitched squeal came from the other room.

Zuko heaved a sigh; he hated that nickname, "What Azula?" He said in an exasperated tone.

"Its snowwing!" She chanted happily, "Its snowwing!"

Zuko nodded, "I know," he smiled at his younger sister, "Why don't you ask that new neighbor to play with you, she looked about your age." He really didn't want to play in the snow.

"Will you come with me?" Her face lit up in a huge grin, her eyes sparkling.

Zuko shook his head vigorously, "That's way too cold for me!" His voice was slightly panicked.

"Pwease Zuzu!" She begged with puppy dog eyes.

"Stop calling me that!" He hissed, his golden eyes narrowing on a pair identical to his.

She pouted even more, "I don't want to go alone, I don't know those pweople, you're my older bruter, and you're supposed to proootect me." For a five year old she sure knows how to lecture someone.

He shifted on his feet glancing outside once more, "Fine… but once we get there and they say its ok, I'm gone."

Azula merely frowned, obviously not satisfied with his decision, but said nothing otherwise.

He walked towards the kitchen where his winter boats and coat hung by the door, "You better get ready too, mom will help you, she's up stairs." He filled in, his hand lazily motioning to the direction of the stairs.

Azula giggled and tore off towards the stairs her high pony tail trailing her.

Zuko shook his head, a small smile gracing his lips. She can be so hyper at times, but, it wouldn't be Azula otherwise.

He finished putting his boots on and straightened, and then he wiped the frost from the window, peering outside.

To his disdain, it was still snowing like crazy outside.

A lot of people have asked what he had against snow, and he had always answered the same way, 'I just do,' He felt as if it was none of their business.

Azula rounded the corner, looking like a giant, red marshmallow.

Zuko turned away, shaking with silent chuckles.

"Zuko, don't laugh at your sister." His mother's strong voice entered the kitchen. Zuko turned, a smug smile still plastered on his face.

His mom was tall—not as tall as his dad—with long black hair that was currently tied in a loose bun. She had the same eyes as his and Azula's, but, her facial features looked more like Zuko's.

"Mommy's coming too!" Azula shrieked, wrapping her hands around their mom's leg.

Zuko turned, slipping his coat on, "Why? You don't trust me?" Zuko grumbled his brow knitting.

His mom walked over to him and put a hand of his head, "No, I would like to meet the neighbors too." He ruffled his spiky hair before reaching over and opening the door.

Azula jogged outside in her huge snow suit. She twirled around in the heavily falling snow.

Zuko pulled his hood up snuggly, and pulled his gloves on before following his mom out the door.

He followed the two girls slowly, his cheeks already red from the cold. He watched Azula skip happily while chattering about nonsense with their smiling mother.

Then turned off the sidewalk and down a short drive way where a boy that looked about his age was shoveling.

His mom walked towards the boy, "Hello, my name is Ursa, and we are your new neighbors." She extended her arm to Zuko and Azula.

Zuko walked up beside his mother, his feet dragging in the shin high snow, his eyes glued to the ground.

"My names Sokka," He had a high voice for a boy, at least, that's what Zuko thought.

The sound of shoveling filled the air, his mother started to walk forward, Zuko followed.

As he walked by he took a look at the boy and stopped dead in his tracks.

He had dark skin, bright blue eyes, and was wearing a blue parka. Zuko had never seen anything like this before! He was so used to seeing brown, green, or even gold eyes, but never blue, not alone the tan skin!

He felt a rough tug on his arm, his head snapped to the side, seeing a warning glare from his mother that said, 'Don't stare, that's rude.'

She pulled him along behind her, not being gentle at all.

She knocked on the door, her other hand still wrapped around his wrist tightly. Azula was crouching beside Zuko, playing with the snow in the near by bushes.

"Sokka, did you lock your swelf owt again?" A high pitched, slurred voice was heard as the door opened.

Zuko thought he was surprised when he saw the boy, but what stood in front of him was even more of an oddity.

"Y-your, nawt Sokka." The girl almost whimpered.

She had the same dark skin and blue eyes as the boy shoveling behind them. She had long dark hair, hanging loosely around her little round face.

"Hello, We're you're new neighbors sweetie, we've come to welcome you." Zuko's mom spoke up, "Is your mom or dad home?" She asked politely in her 'baby tone'.

The girl nodded and backed up a few steps, "MOMMMMMMMY!" She screamed, making bother Zuko and Azula cringe slightly.

After a couple of moments a women appeared in the doorway behind the girl. She looked a lot like the children; the only difference was her figure, and her extremely long hair.

"How may I help you?" She asked, her voice sweet.

"We live over there," Their mom motioned toward their house, "We figured we would greet you."

The other women smiled, "That's very nice of you, why don't you come out of the cold?" She flashed a bright smile before moving aside.

Azula went in after their mom, leaving Zuko just standing there awkwardly looking at the younger girl in awe.

"What?" She asked slightly stunned.

"Nothing," Zuko answered still starring.

"Uhh, my names Katara." She said awkwardly.

"Zuko" He replied, equally awkward.

Katara shifted ineptly on her feet, "… Do you want to play Barbie with me?" She asked nervously.

"NO!" Zuko came back to reality at the request, "my sister's here for that." As if on cue, Azula came bounding around the corner.

"I wanna pway outside in the snow!" She giggled.

Katara spun around, "Me too!!!" She cried, obviously excited, "Just let me gewt my suit on!"

She tore off into her house, leaving Azula and Zuko alone in the door way.

"So are you gowing to play?" She asked, using her puppy dog eyes.

"No." Zuko said flatly.

"Pwease!" She begged.

"No." He refused to relent.

Katara appeared next to Azula suddenly, dressed in a light blue parka, "I'm ready." She squealed.

Zuko wasn't quite sure what happened next, and frankly never will be, but the next thing he new he was in the snow with his sister, and a girl he just met on top of him.

After a couple of minutes of struggling to get away, he ended up pushing his sister away from him, but, Katara was a different story.

She seemed to figure out rather quickly that he's extremely ticklish on his sides.

Zuko fell over onto his back, a strangled cry for help leaving his mouth before he broke out in a fit of laughter. Azula was able to make her way back, and joined in the torturing of her brother.

Abruptly a pile snow landed on Zuko's face, sending him into a sputtering coughing fit. He sat up, knocking heads with Katara, who fell backwards, onto Azula, at his feet.

Zuko wiped away the snow and looked around seeing the forgotten boy who had been shoveling earlier.

That's when Zuko got his first warning:

"Stay away from my baby sister."

**5 years later**

It was Christmas morning, and Zuko was incredibly happy.

It was the first year he hadn't gotten coal in his stocking. Plus! He got a PSP from mom—err—Santa.

Azula was jumping around the room, kissing the new DS game she had recently opened. Turning she jumped into their dad's arms embracing him warmly, "Santa listened!" She laughed loudly.

"Yeah, Yeah," He mumbled, looking at his watch behind her back. Zuko glared at him, you could say he wasn't a daddy's boy.

"I'm off to work!" He said a little too happily.

"Honey, it's Christmas—" Their mom started but their dad interrupted, "Shhh, I'll be back soon, promise."

He ALWAYS said that.

"Please hurry back Daddy!" Azula whispered sadly.

Zuko rolled his eyes and read the box to his new toy.

About a half an hour after their dad left the door bell rang. Azula jogged to the door and answered it.

Looking up Zuko knew who it was by the wicked grin on her face, no doubt Katara.

"Hey guys, Merry Christmas!" She stepped to the side to let them in.

Katara, Sokka, Kya, and Hakoda walked in, bringing some snow in with them.

Katara practically ripped off her coat, revealing a dark blue turtle neck sweater underneath, Zuko let out a chuckle; she was still in her PJ pants though.

Hearing the small chuckle Katara's head snapped up and locked on Zuko, who recognized the look in her eyes, and dropped the box to crabwalk backwards in order to evade her on coming assault.

Katara charged, full speed towards the living room. Zuko stood up quickly and took off out the other arch way, sliding on wrapping paper the whole way. He ran down the hall as quickly as he could, panic starting to set in as he heard the smaller, lighter foot steps catching him.

He turned, and nearly fell up the stairs in his hast, once at the top he darted to his room, he went to close the door only to get it blocked, she had stuck her foot in the way.

Katara pried the door open after he gave up on it and ran for his bed, he stood up on it, pillow in hand.

"I swear, if you come any closer I'll hit you as hard as I can!" He warned, his breathing coming in short choppy intakes.

But, she knew he would never hurt her.

She jumped for him; he threw the pillow, it hitting her straight in the chest, not bothering her in the slightest. She was just about to wrap her small hands around his ankles when he jumped as high as he could, successfully jumping over her and towards the door. He once again took of running down the hall.

Growling in anger she pushed off the bed and went after him, she didn't really mind chasing him, she liked a challenge.

Zuko sprinted into the living room where everyone was laughing. His eyes darted around, looking for somewhere to hide. His gaze landed on the chair his mom was sitting in, perfect. He scrambled behind it, ignoring everyone's bewildered looks.

A couple seconds later Katara skidded to a stop in the same place he had moments before, she was also breathing rather heavily.

She walked over to Azula, "Have you seen Zuko?" She whispered, so low, Zuko had issues hearing, and they we're standing not four feet away from him.

Azula smirked, she knew why her brother was so scared of a simple hug from this girl, and no it wasn't because Sokka threatened him to stay away from ' his little sister' it was because he couldn't justify the butterflies that appeared in his stomach every time he touched her, and it bothered him. Azula was two years younger than her brother, yet, she was able to figure out, that he liked Katara.

So, Azula discretely pointed to the chair he was hiding behind.

Katara smiled evilly before creeping up to one of the sides of the chair, and with a practiced art, she pounced on Azula's older brother, rewarding her with a surprised shriek from said brother.

Zuko hit his head on the wall when he jumped away from her. He had lost, and he knew it. Katara was now sitting on his lap, smiling widely.

He grimaced, it was happening again, and he hated it. He got all tingly, and his stomach did flips. Everywhere she touched left an unbelievably warm feeling.

She tackled him in a bear hug, squeezing him as hard as she could, "MERRY CHRISTMAS ZUKOOOOO!" She chanted, giggling anew.

"Merry Christmas," He muttered, his voice choked, "Can't b-breath" He stuttered. What really scared him was the fact that her arms weren't wrapped all that tightly around his neck.

She leaned back and stood up, her back brushing on the back of the chair.

"Are you done torturing my son now?" Zuko's mom, Ursa, called back, chuckling slightly.

Katara flashed a cunning smile that only Zuko could see, what he didn't comprehend was why it sent shivers down his spine.

"For now…." She said mischievously, slipping from behind the chair.

The two families spent most of the day together, resulting in Zuko being forced outside in the snow, he found it sad that he was getting used to it.

After building a couple snow men, he was more than ready to go inside. Since Katara and Azula we're busy trying to keep Sokka from eating the carrot that was being used for the nose of one of the snowmen, he thought he could get away.

He turned around, and stealthily crept towards the front door.

With a thud something hit him in the back of the head. He swung around seeing a smirking Katara, holding a snowball, "Where do you think you're going?" She asked, incredulously.

"I have to use the bathroom," He lied.

Katara frown, "And I'm 100% Firenation." She whipped a snow ball in his direction. It looked like he would have lost his head if it made contact, luckily, he ducked.

Scooping up some snow he balled it up, and swung it at her, she dodged it firing another at him.

He ran quickly to a bush and settled behind it, making more ammo, every once in a while throwing one in her direction.

He stood up a little seeing what see was doing, she was behind the well-house, probably doing the same thing he was.

All of a sudden a very hard, almost ice, snowball hit him in the side of the face. He fell over on his side, grabbing his left cheek and looking up.

"I told you to stay away from my sister!" Sokka snarled.

Zuko promptly threw a snow ball at Sokka, hitting him square in the jaw.

"I tried, but she wouldn't leave me alone!" Zuko defended, throwing another snow ball at Sokka to get him away from his hide out knowing he was now in the snow ball fight.

Sokka growled, taking off running towards a mound of snow left from the plows.

A snow ball hit the house behind him, causing him to duck in reflex. Katara was firing at him again.

Zuko huddled closer to the bush and made a couple more snow balls to his pile of 12.

He hurled a few at Sokka, earning a groan from the enemy. Then he launched a couple at Katara, not nearly as hard as he threw at Sokka… or accurate.

But Katara didn't seem to notice the difference, stood up to her full height, which was about a foot taller than the well-house she was hiding behind, and, threw a rather large snowball straight at the bush as hard as she could.

Zuko smirked, it didn't make it threw the brush, witch satisfied him, he had a good shield. But what puzzled him was why she kept throwing them at the bush, and not him.

Katara smiled evilly, and threw her last snow ball as hard as she could at the bush. She watched, satisfied as all the snow on the bush collapsed on top of Zuko.

"GahhH!" Zuko exclaimed, pushing off his feet and out of his hiding place.

A barrage of snowballs came at him from Sokka, now that he was in the open. Zuko dodged them as best as he could with a whole hood full of snow to deal with.

Katara was busy making more snowballs, not noticing Azula sneak up on her. She threw a bunch of snow balls at once at her. Katara jumped, a shriek admitting from her as she rolled out of the way, turning on Azula with a snow ball in each hand.

"Did you really think I would let you pick on my brother like that?" Azula laughed, manically, "I'm the only one who can torture him like _that_!" She clarified.

Katara punctually threw a snow at Azula, hitting her in the shoulder, then another one hitting her on the neck.

Azula backed up and ducked another snow ball; she pulled snow into her gloved fists, readying herself for combat.

Zuko gathered his wits about him again, and decided to take Sokka's hide out, that was the object of the game. The first two siblings to catch the other two siblings' hideouts first wins.

So Zuko hid behind a near by tree and gathered some snowballs. He glanced over at Katara, seeing Azula was successful in her sneak attack, he had nearly forgotten about his sister.

Looking back to Sokka he was just in time to see a snow ball coming towards his face. He ducked onto his stomach, and army crawled around the tree to cover himself more. Sitting up he rapidly made a couple more snow balls and pitched them at Sokka, a couple hitting the snow pile, visualably weakening the tips of it.

Katara threw as many snow balls as she could, she just had to get Azula away, if she lost her hideout, she would be in the open, or more accurately venerable to Zuko's precise aim.

Azula smirked, Katara was panicking. She bent down and scooped some snow up while dodging at the same time. She didn't even pack it, she just threw it, letting it shower in Katara's face.

Katara pulled back, closing her eyes as loose snow flew in her face. Before she could refocus, a snow ball hit her square in the jaw. Katara turned her head, coughing.

Azula smirked; she could smell victory. She threw another snowball in the back of Katara's head making her yelp helplessly, much to Azula's satisfaction.

Zuko quickly looked over at Katara and Azula, to see Katara turned away, yes, they we're wining so far, Even with the lost of his hide out.

Zuko focused on the lump of snow. He was pretty sure he pinpointed where Sokka was sitting behind the large mass. After debating a little, he has found a blind spot where Sokka wouldn't be able to see him coming. It was the perfect plan.

Taking off his hat, Zuko loaded it with all the snow balls he has made. Looking once more at Katara to make sure she was preoccupied. Which she was.

Katara was growing annoyed; she had to figure something out. She felt another snow ball hit her left shoulder blade as she whipped snow from her face, now able to see again. She dropped to the ground, hearing the thump of a snowball hitting the well-house. She rolled to the opposite side of her hide out, and ducked, making more snow balls.

Azula growled, she should have seen that coming. A snow ball hit her smack in the face, she also should have seen that coming, but, instead she stumbled backwards wiping her face with her sleeve.

Katara did a little victory dance in her head before she notice some movement to her right. Peering over she noticed Zuko darting to a side of Sokka's hide out. Looking back at Azula, who was gaining her balance again, she threw another snow ball as hard as her sore arms could, hitting her in the chest sending her stumbling even more, them she quickly threw another snowball that hit her in the face.

Azula was furious. She was so close to winning, and now look! She might have to retreat at this rate.

Katara glanced over at Sokka, noticing that Zuko was almost there, and Sokka hadn't noticed yet. Heaving a sigh Katara made a decision, Sokka's hideout was bigger, and had more resources, so she will sacrifice hers.

Zuko was almost there just a couple more feet and—

Katara took of running as fast as she could, she knew she could catch Zuko, she was faster than him at sprinting, but, he had a big lead on her. So, armed with only two snow balls, she aimed and threw as hard, and as far as she could.

'SPLAT!' Zuko staggered as a snow ball hit him in the back of his leg. Stopping momentarily to get his balance he looked up to see Katara sprinting towards him. Zuko's eyes widen, _'Awww crap.'_ He thought uselessly as he started again, needing to get farther from the girl.

Katara threw her last one, now slightly closer to him….

Zuko fell face first in the snow, no doubt Katara had thrown her other snowball, which hit him in the back of the head.

"SOKKKKKKKAAA! ZUKO'S COMING ON YOUR…" She put her gloved hands in an L in front of her, "LEFT!" She warned.

Zuko sat up, shaking his head vigorous, ridding himself of the snow that had clomped into his hair. He reached back and pulled his hood back up. Frowning at the failure of his plan.

Azula smirked, Katara was wide open, if she could capture her, then Zuko could deal with Sokka alone, and hopefully take over his hideout, and winning the war for them. Azula took off running as fast as she could, sure Katara was faster than her, but, she didn't know she was coming for her.

Katara bent down and made three more snow balls, picking one up she aimed and—

Azula tackled Katara before she could release the snowball. They both landed with an 'omph,' from Katara.

Confused Katara tried to roll over, finding that almost impossible she balled her fists in the snow and threw the snow above her at who was no doubt Azula.

Azula sputtered a little at the snow that flew into her face and chest, but, it was weak. She leaned forward and pinned Katara's arms down.

Zuko smiled, Azula had pinned Katara down giving him time to have a little one on one time with Sokka. He stood up, picking his hat up, happy to see most of the snowballs in-tacked still. He looked up, seeing that Sokka had heeded his sister's warning and was now peaking around the corner Zuko was going to infiltrate.

Deciding to do a direct attack, Zuko sprinted towards Sokka, who yelped and ducked behind his hideout. Zuko smirked as he neared the side and armed himself with snow balls. He dove down on to his stomach and slid behind Sokka's hide out. Looking from side to side Zuko crawled further behind the snow pile, not seeing Sokka anywhere.

A smug grin spread across Zuko's face, he had won, so easily at that too! To be honest it's not like Sokka to run away and surrender without a fight—

Zuko feel to the ground, a yelp leaving his mouth in surprise.

Sokka crawled out of the little tunnel he had made, satisfied that his hasty planning had succeeded. Standing up to his full height, armed with multiple snow balls, he charged towards Zuko, deciding not to waste his chance on pondering his next move.

Katara let out a frustrated growl and struggled a little more.

"You never give up do you?" Azula taunted from her place on Katara's back, "It's obviously hopeless."

"Don't underestimate Sokka…or me!" Katara tried to flip over, but once again failed.

"Hah!" Azula laughed, shaking her head, "You're funny, and no wonder Zuzu likes you!"

Katara's eyes widen, "What?" She almost gasped.

Azula smirked, "Oops, I guess it slipped." She mentally shrugged.

Katara's mouth snapped shut, "Then why does he always run away from me when I try to hug him?" She question doubt in her tone.

"He's shy and doesn't know what to do obviously." Azula would have picked at her nails if she wasn't holding the water tribe girl down.

"I don't believe you!" Katara said stubbornly, pushing up with her arms.

Unfazed Azula merely pushed down harder on Katara to keep her at bay, "Believe what you want, but, I know the truth," Azula stated calmly.

Katara 'humphed' stubbornly, before rolling over on to her side, throwing the fire nation girl off balance. Taking this advantage, Katara shoved Azula with one arm, pushing Azula completely off her.

Standing up, Katara brushed the snow off of her Parka, "Never underestimate the Water tribe…." Katara threatened before tearing off towards her brother and Zuko; Azula's words echoing in her head the whole way.

Azula shook with anger, she just did NOT get owned by a peasant!

Zuko scooted backwards and turned his head as another snow ball splattered onto his face. He put his hands in front of his face as a shield while he planned in a panic.

Sokka smirked; the other boy was having issues, time for the final move. He swept down, and tackled Zuko to the ground.

Zuko let out a gasp as his back hit the ground and it turned to a hand to hand battle for the win. Quickly, Zuko slid his arm between his and Sokka's chests and pushed up, launching the other, inexperienced boy off of him. Not wasting time Zuko stood up and pinned Sokka to the ground, his hands behind his back, and Zuko's knee positioned on Sokka's lower back so he couldn't move comfortably.

"I've got him, Azula!" Zuko called, triumph.

Katara smirked, '_Well, she doesn't have me…'_ she thought victoriously as she neared the corner of her brother's hide out. What she saw amazed her.

Coming to a stop she took in the scene before her, baffled. She didn't know Sokka could bend that way.

Growling, Azula sprinted after the pesky girl, aggravation dominating her stride.

Snapping out of her dumbfounded state, Katara tiptoed towards the two unsuspecting boys, preparing for the ultimate sneak attack. She stood about a foot behind Zuko, smiling she lunged her hands landing on his still very ticklish sides. She grasped them, moving her fingers quickly.

Zuko lurched forward, a strangled laugh pushing out of his lungs. He rolled of Sokka to see his attacker.

Katara didn't hesitate to jump on top of him when he rolled over, onto his back. She straddled his hips, her hands gliding over his body in a tickling frenzy.

Zuko squirmed uncontrollably, for lack of anything better to do. For an unknown reason he enjoyed what ever this was. But, he did wish she would stop tickling him.

Katara giggled when he reached for her hands, but missed every time. In the back of her mind she apprehended Sokka and Azula fighting in the background, but that didn't seem to matter to either one of them at the time.

Gasping Zuko sat up and glared at the girl sitting cross-legged in front of him.

"You're lucky Mom called us in for dinner." Katara laughed, "Or we would have won, Sokka almost had Azula, and you we're done for."

Zuko smirked, "As if, I just didn't want to hurt you." He reasoned, crossing his arms over his still heaving chest.

Katara frowned, as if reminiscing.

"Something wrong?" Zuko asked, concerned.

Katara blinked, her eyes locking on his, "Well, your sister said something—"

Zuko scoffed, "Don't listen to Azula, She always lies." He stood up, patting his clothes down to rid himself of some of the snow. He extended an arm out for Katara.

She took it, letting him pull her up, her eyes down cast, "Yeah… I guess she does." She said in a quiet tone, before walking towards the house.

Zuko furrowed his brow, '_Does she seem disappointed?' _He thought, bewildered.

XXX

Katara was furious.

It was her sophomore year in high school, a day before Christmas vacation started. Sure she was happy that Christmas was almost here but, she was none to pleased with her secret Santa person.

Mai Lostastoco

Zuko's girlfriend.

She wouldn't go as far as hate, but, strong dislike. I mean who wants to get something _nice _for the person going out with the man you like… a lot, no one, that's the answer.

So, that is why Katara is pacing up and down isles in Walmart muttering incomprehensible nothings.

She has been here for almost two hours, three employees have asked her if she need any help finding something, and she has seen five people that she knew, but, has not found one thing for Mai.

Frustrated, she marched back down the cosmetic isle content on getting her some eye shadow or something.

"Katara?" a familiar voice called.

Katara knew it all to well, "Hey Zuko." She said looking at a grayish eye shadow.

"What are you looking at?" He asked

Katara rolled her eyes, "What does it look like?" She asked sarcastically.

Zuko walked behind her, his chest up against her back. Leaning forward he rested his head on her shoulder gazing at the make up. Content with the feeling of having her so close to him, if only he could wrap his arms around her….

"Eye shadow," He rasped in her ear, unwillingly, she shivered.

Zuko staying where he was, "I haven't talked to you in a long time, and I miss you." He stated, in a low hum.

Katara frowned, "Mai's always with you."

"Well, she is my girlfriend; of course she'll be with me." Zuko reasoned, a frown forming on his own face.

Katara scoffed, "I'm well aware." She shifted away from him, walking out of the isle.

Zuko trotted behind her, "Hey? Where are you going?"

"To pay, where else?" She threw over her shoulder.

"That color is not for you." He caught up to her and matched her pace.

"Its for a secret Santa in Latin." Katara clarified

Zuko perked up, slightly interested, "Oh, who's yours?"

Katara grimaced, "Mai,"

Zuko seemed to ponder the gift for a while, "Yeah, that's an appropriate color."

Emotionless she said, "I agree,"

Zuko grabbed her by the hand, ignoring the tingly feeling he still got from the contact, "Look, are you mad at me?"

Katara was caught off guard by the question, "No… why?"

"You seem distant."

"I haven't talked to you in over three months Zuko, and we're neighbors!" Her eyes flashed.

"I'm sorry if I have been a little preoccupied—"

"You could at least say hi to me while we are waiting for the bus together. But no, you just stand there listening to your ipod." Katara clenched her fist in aggravation.

Zuko's eyes narrow, "Don't pin this all on me Katara, you could have said hi to me first." He hesitated, "'Hey! I thought you said you weren't mad at me!"

Katara looked away, "Mai's always with you, or should I say always all over you. I feel awkward coming up and saying hi when you two are sucking face."

'_Not to mention it hurts.' _She thought to herself, "I'm not mad, just frustrated. Extremely frustrated."

"What about in the morning?" He challenged, ignoring the other comment completely.

"You don't think I've tried!" She felt like crying.

"Name one time you have?"

"I've tapped you on the shoulder, and you just turn away. I've come up to saying, 'hi' while waving at you, but all you do is turn your ipod louder!" Katara almost screamed, remembering she was in public.

"You know I'm not a morning person," He didn't bother with keeping his voice down.

"I thought I knew a lot of things about you." One lone tear fell down her cheek as their eyes locked.

Zuko's own eyes widen in disbelief, he has never seen her cry before.

Shaking her head she waved, "See you in the hall ways at school." She whispered before turning around and walking away.

Zuko just stood there in the middle of Walmart, dumbfounded. His heart broke a little more as he watched her walk away. Once a child hood crush, now the love of his life.

~!~~!~!~!~!!~~!!!~~

Katara fell onto her bed, throwing the small Walmart bag on the floor.

That was the most horrible experience she has ever been through. She didn't like fighting with Zuko, even if it was over who got the last bag of chips. So if you can imagine this traumatized her quite a bit.

Zuko stormed into his house, throwing his jacket on the sofa before stomping his way to his room and slamming his door shut.

He was losing her. To be honest, she was his best friend, and he valued that to no end. And it hurt to know that he was the lone thing distancing them. If he could get the courage to tell her how he felt, to break up with Mai.

He scoffed, like that was going to happen. He was too much of a coward to do something like that.

Next day~

Katara sat down in her B period class, Latin.

The teacher talked for what seemed like hours before he went around collecting the wrapped presents. He handed them out according to the name tags.

Katara ripped her present open revealing a pair of crescent moon earrings. A grin found her face; she had been admiring these at the mall.

"Do you like them?" Jin walked up to her, "I saw you looking at them at the mall a couple of days ago."

Katara nodded, smiling, "Thank you so much!" She looked at the sweater in Jin's hands, "That's a cute sweater."

"Can you believe that Jet could actually buy something like this?" Jin said in a dreamy voice, clutching the sweater to her chest, "He's so handsome…."

Katara rolled her eyes, "He's a jerk."

Jin straightened, "Just because you two had a bitter breakup doesn't mean you can call him that." She defended, in a slightly bitchy tone.

Katara ridiculed. "Whatever, he probably still calls me a slut, besides do you know anything about him?" She challenged.

Jin rolled her eyes before walking away, not tolerating Katara's opinion of the hottie in the back of the room.

Katara looked at Mai, who was smiling at the eye shadow, hey, at least she liked it.

The rest of the day went by slowly, until it was the last period of the day, gym. They played dodge ball, which was her favorite game. She loved the thrill of being scared senseless. It sent shivers down her spine.

She threw a ball, nailing some kid in the stomach. Smugly, she bent down to pick up another ball that had rolled to her feet.

Her body hit the ground as someone tumbled on top of her. Three or more balls just missing her head. A surprised cry escaped her mouth as a warm body fell on her back.

She froze, not sure what to do. Some one had just saved her butt… or head. Who ever it was was very warm, their hands wrapped around her waist.

Katara pushed off the ground, turning towards her savior.

Her eyes widen, there, lying right next to her, was a serious looking Zuko. His long bangs ruffled from the battle.

"You saved me…." She whispered. Flashes of a childhood snowball fight coming to mind.

**

_Katara was running from a crazed Azula, who was hell bent on getting revenge on her for when she humiliated her in class a week ago._

_She was almost to the house. A couple more yards and—_

_Her Barbie snow boot caught on the curb sending her crashing to the icy ground._

_Azula pounced, landing on top of the fallen girl, pushing snow in to her face._

"_Azula!" Katara coughed, breathing becoming difficult, "I can't Breath!" She called in distress, as more snow was pounded into her mouth._

"_Good!" Azula screamed her eyes flashing with anger, "You should NEVER prove me wrong, PEASANT!" She screamed her voice had a wild edge to it._

_All of a sudden Azula was knocked off of Katara, who let out a large gagging cough. She was helped up to a sitting position, "Are you ok?" Zuko asked gently._

"_Why'd do that?!" Azula screeched with anger._

"_You we're suffocating her!" Zuko all but yelled, a nasty glare locking on to his sister._

"_I was only going to hurt her a little bit more!" Azula reasoned._

"_You're never gonna hurt her again!" Zuko helped Katara stand, helping her inside her house._

_**_

Katara blinked realizing that she was just staring at him.

Zuko smiled, "You would have gotten hurt otherwise."

"…but you're on the other team…." You could say that Katara was a little more than puzzled.

"I couldn't just watch you get hit." Truth be told, Zuko didn't even think of that, it was on impulse.

Katara looked away awkwardly, "Thank you…." Her eyes locked on another ball coming right for them, "DUCK!" She pressed her body to the ground, smacking Zuko's head down in the process. She swung her body weight around, spinning, and lifting one leg up, deflecting the ball with her foot.

Sighing she stood up, "Now we're even," She smiled at his flabbergasted expression as she walked to the 'out' line.

Shortly after that the bell rang signaling that Vacation has started and school was out.

She jogged out of the gym, only to have her arm snagged by Zuko.

"Katara, listen, I didn't mean to distance myself, I still care for you." He rationalized, hanging his head.

Katara frowned, pulling her arm from him, "Merry Christmas Zuko." She said in an almost taunting voice before walking away from him calmly.

"I broke up with Mai." He was following her.

Katara stopped short, her breath hitching. Zuko nearly crashed into her.

"I value our friendship over Mai and I, it's not even a question." He prayed to Agni that she would turn around.

Katara's eyes watered; did he really just say that? Turning around she looked into his eyes, seeing sincerity.

Noticing her watering eyes, Zuko's heart sank, "I want things to be just like they we're before Mai and I started going out." _If not more…._

Katara jumped him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she hugged him tightly. Shocked, Zuko looked up, a smirk spreading across his face at what he saw.

Wrapping his arms around her, he tilted her head up, so he could see her face.

"Do you see what I see?" He motioned to the ceiling.

Katara looked up, and at noticing the plant hanging from the ceiling with little round, white berries, she blushed.

"Mistletoe." Zuko's breath tickled her ear.

Katara locked eyes with Zuko. They both drew closer to each other, both of their eyes fluttering close as their lips touched. Zuko moved his lips slightly, testing her reaction, and when she pulled him closer to her, he took that as his cue to go on.

Mai humphed at the sight, so that's why he abruptly broke up with her.

XXX

10 years later, Katara and Zuko sit cuddled up together on their couch, watching their two and three year old children open their presents from Santa on Christmas morning.

"I love you." Zuko nuzzled his wife's neck, kissing her right below the chin.

Katara leaned in to his touch, kissing the top of his head, "I Love you too, with all my heart."

"Mommy!" Their son came running up to them, Santa's reindeer filled my stocking!" He said in distress looking in the 'poop' filled sock.

Zuko chuckled at his son, who was now sniffing inside the stocking he had filled with raisins, "You shouldn't pick on your younger sister so much, Santa sees all."

Fin~

That took forever!! Merry Christmas Everyone! XD


End file.
